workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
AIAG Timeline
when locked on caps, backspace to end action then restart https://www.timeanddate.com/date/duration.html --for monthly galleon withdrawal https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parliamentary_privilege https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contempt_of_Parliament ---- 1980, 31st July: Hadrian James Potter, is born at 11:58 PM. Sirius Black is godfather. 1981 1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. Harry spent his childhood concealing his genius intellect, but not diminishing it. 1991 *Harry and Dudley finish St. Grogory's Primary School. *Harry Potter's eleventh birthday; he is visited in the Hut-on-the-Rock by Rubeus Hagrid, who tells Harry of his wizard heritage and takes him to Diagon Alley for the first time the next morning. Harry quickly discovers that he would have to fit into a certain mold to be loved by the mindless sheep, but secretly planned to hone his skills to their peak and study extensively. *Quirinus Quirrell breaks into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but fails to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which was already taken by Hagrid. September (1991) *1 September: Harry and his classmates begin at Hogwarts. Harry convinces the hat to sort him into Gryffindor over Slytherin, he was refused Ravenclaw, due to not fitting the exact mold; Gryffindor was second choice for the hat. *12 September: Harry Potter becomes the youngest Seeker in a century for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. October (1991) *31 October: During the Hallowe'en feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley save Hermione Granger from the troll, and the three become friends. Harry suspected foul play and began studying more intensely: outwardly coming second to Hermione by greatly dumbing himself down. November (1991) *Harry plays his first Quidditch match, but discovers that he enjoys flying more than playing the stupid game. December (1991) *25 December: Harry receives his late father's Invisibility Cloak from Albus Dumbledore as a Christmas present. He also finds the Mirror of Erised and sees his family for the first time. Harry began raiding the library for obscure knowledge and quickly became a master Occlumens in a mere month and secretly practiced silent casting, magic sensing, and wandless magic with Legilimency. 1992 *Harry, Ron, and Hermione run across Hagrid in the library studying about raising dragons and visit his hut to see his dragon egg. Harry informed McGonagall of the egg out of concern for Hagrid and others. May (1992) *c.24 May: Harry overhears Quirrell arguing with Lord Voldemort, and assumes that Snape is threatening Quirrell again. *c. 25 May: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy serve detention in the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid. They spot a dead unicorn and Harry encounters Lord Voldemort for the first time since his infancy. June (1992) *4 June: Harry, Ron, and Hermione keep the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirrell, Quirrell dies and Lord Voldemort leaves the physical world once again without a body. Harry decided to step up his studies further and progresses to a third year level in DADA, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. *Harry spent his summer relentlessly drilling himself to perfection in Potions, HOM, and magic sensing. Dobby visited and caused trouble for him, but Harry merely lied in exchange for being able to write to his friends until Hogwarts was safe for him and a promise that Dobby would inform him immediately, without hesitation, when it was. August (1992) *19 August: Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys shop in Diagon Alley. In Flourish and Blotts, they meet Gilderoy Lockhart and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius slips an old school diary of Tom Riddle’s to Ginny Weasley's cauldron. He also starts a fight with Arthur Weasley. Harry takes the opportunity to look into his finances, discovering no foul play and buy frowned upon and outright illegal books anonymously through Gringotts. He secretly learns wizarding culture from a book. *8 September: The Chamber of Secrets is opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of Tom Riddle’s diary. *31 October: Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party was held and the basilisk petrifies Mrs Norris. *8 November: Colin Creevey is petrified by the basilisk. December (1992) *The week before Christmas: The British Ministry of Magic conducts a raid on Malfoy Manor, but fails to find anything. *17 December: At the first meeting of the Duelling Club, Harry Potter speaks Parseltongue and many suspect that he is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. Harry spoke it to save the life of Justin Finch-Fletchley. Teachers begin ignoring Harry and students begin ignoring him, to afraid to actually cross him. Hermione and Ron begin distancing themselves from Harry, Ron due to selfishness and focus on his own advancement without work and Hermione who tried to divide her time between Ron and an increasingly anti-social Harry, who spent time with Neville Longbottom. *18 December: Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick are petrified by the basilisk. *25 December: Hermione Granger finishes brewing Polyjuice Potion. She and Ron Weasley use it to attempt to take on the appearances of Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe, respectively, while Hermione accidentally turns partially into a cat. 1993 *8 May: The basilisk petrifies Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, removing Harry as a suspect behind the attacks. Rubeus Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Albus Dumbledore is removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. Privately, Harry was glad that Hogwarts was free of Dumbledore's poor management. *24 May: Harry and Ron Weasley enter the Forbidden Forest and meet Aragog. *29 May: Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets, where he kills the basilisk and stabs Tom Riddle's diary with a fang, destroying it and saving Ginny Weasley’s life. When Professor Lockhart attempts to Obliviate Harry and Ron and take credit for the rescue, the spell backfires, wiping his memory. Harry defeats Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. *30 May: Dobby the house-elf is freed from service to the Malfoy family after Harry tricks Lucius Malfoy into throwing a sock at him. Harry recruits Dobby into his service, recognizing the value of a personal elf. June (1993) *31 May or Early June: Celebration feast lasts into the night; Hagrid returns from Azkaban; exams are cancelled. Harry tired of those trying to crawl back to him or outright pretend that they never abandoned him, and went back to the Chamber of Secrets to explore; there he met the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and spent the rest of the term learning from him. Harry vowed to quit holding himself back and was ordered to do so. Harry formed his plans to seize House Malfoy and needed a champion and backups. Seize Lockharts wealth. Augusta Longbottom replaced Malfoy on the board. Late June: Hogwarts term ends, Harry visits Dumbledore before leaving to convince him to be his champion, when he fails, he resorts to blackmail. "I didn't blackmail you, I simply made you choose whose sins or failings were punished." Harry goes to Gringotts for an inheritance and magical ability test. Harry arranges a time for the basilisk to be harvested, under Right of Conquest. Scheduled OWL tests for HOM and Potions, and a NEWT test for HOM. July (1993) *The Granger family vacations in France, and the Weasley family in Egypt. Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. Harry got his Hogsmeade permission slip signed in exchange for leaving early. *July 20th: House Malfoy securely taken. Got Outstandings on his Potions and History of Magic OWLs and NEWTs, hired Horace Slughorn to teach him potions on an accelerated course, created by Harry. Harry decided to spend the rest of his summer vacation in Diagon Alley to avoid Marge Dursley and meets Cornelius Fudge and made sure to befriend him as a useful pawn. Harry had already become proficient in Mage Sight. *c. 24 July: The Daily Prophet features a picture of the Weasleys on vacation in Egypt. August (1993) *31 August: Harry met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley. Hermione purchased her pet Crookshanks. Ron kept bugging Harry to regain his friendship, but was publicly rejected, and Harry and Hermione went to spend time together, and Harry began his long-term plan to seduce and deflower Hermione. Seventh year level in Potions, and mastered the Patronus Charm. Harry exposed Molly Weasley's attempt at Line Theft to Arthur Weasley after Molly's attempt at publically humiliating him. September (1993) *1 September: Harry hired a private security team to escort him to the Express. Draco Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle came to Harry's compartment to kill him but were stunned and bound to be turned over to the Ministry. Harry met Remus Lupin, who came to check the situation. Dementors board the Hogwarts Express on it's journey to Hogwarts. Harry drove them away with his Stag Patronus. Confrontation between Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, ending with Dumbles humiliation and defeat. Draco Malfoy slowly died from basilisk venom, Crabbe and Goyle both expelled with snapped wands. Snape placed on probation. Dumbledore ordered Snape to keep Harry's status secret, which Harry was informed of by the portraits. *2 September: Harry enjoys his electives in Ancient Runes and COMC and continues to spurn the friendship of Ron Weasley, opting instead to bond with Neville Longbottom. *3 September: Third year Gryffindors and Slytherins have Double Potions in the morning. In the afternoon, Remus Lupin's first Defence Against the Dark Arts class; tackled a Boggart. Harry easily bested it, having quickly confronted his inner nature, accepted it, and refused to become his worst self. Neville got a new wand and humiliated Ron Weasley in a Wizards Duel. Harry began a training spree designed to greatly improve his skills further. October (1993) *15 October: **Harry has Quidditch practise. **First Hogsmeade weekend announced for the end of October. **Crookshanks attacked Scabbers. *16 October: Lavender Brown receives a letter that her rabbit Binky has been killed by a fox. *31 October: **First Hogsmeade weekend for third years. **Lupin takes the Wolfsbane Potion made for him by Snape. **Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and slashes the Fat Lady’s portrait while searching for Peter Pettigrew. Harry became a Grand Sorcerer after training spree in Time Chamber. November (1993) *1 November: Students sleep in the Great Hall after Sirius Black's Hallowe'en attack on the Fat Lady; around three in the morning, Dumbledore returns to say that Black has not be found. The Fat Lady is succeeded by Sir Cadogan. Harry began training in the water element in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry began the first stage of establishing his spy network. *6 November: Weather worsens; Wood continually gives tips to Harry. Harry learned that Severus Snape was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and opted to skip the class. Harry completed the building of his Hogwarts spy network. Harry provoked Snape to expose his true nature, with credible witnesses to help ruin him. Snape confessed to his part in the Bones, Potter, and McKinnon murders. Harry sacked Dumbledore, replaced Snape with Slughorn, and unveiled his plan to restore Hogwarts to greatness; winning the support of Fudge and Bones. Outted Voldemort's continued existence and several of Dumbledore's failings. Harry disbanded the Board of Governors and recruited Augusta Longbottom and Alexander Greengrass as Head and Deputy, respectively. *7 November: **Harry woken at half-past four by Peeves. **Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year with Slytherin, Slytherin lost horribly. **Harry fell from his broom after the Dementors entered the pitch after Gryffindor won and ended up in the Hospital wing. Harry's Nimbus 2000 was blown into and destroyed by the Whomping Willow. Harry still drove the Dementors away with Dumbledore's help and after slowing his fall until he landed gently on the ground. *8 November: Madam Pompfrey keeps Harry in the Hospital Wing. *9 November: **Lupin returns to teach afternoon Defence Against the Dark Arts. *End of November: Ravenclaw flattens Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match. December (1993) *Two weeks before the end of term: The sky lightens and grounds frost over. *Saturday on the last weekend of term in December: **Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's Map so that he can sneak into Hogsmeade. **McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Rosmerta and Fudge discuss Sirius Black's supposed betrayal of Harry's parents. *Sunday on the last weekend of term in December: **Harry was awake almost to daybreak and slept almost to lunchtime. **First day of the holidays, nearly Christmas. *Two weeks for Christmas Holidays: **First Monday of holidays: **Hogwarts Castle was decorated for Christmas. *22 December: Winter Solstice Wizengamot meeting. He publically revealed his status as Lord of the Houses Emrys, Gryffindor, Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin. Snape confesses to his crimes, condemning hundreds, and all those who used the Imperious Defence. The Ministry takes in huge sums of money in fines and imprisons dozens in Azkaban. Anti-Werewolf Legislation defeated and Harry spoke against Greyback and his ilk. Dumbledore planned to co-write a new law with Harry and Harry began writing a law of his own. Investigation into Arthur Weasley opened. Severus Snape pushed through the Veil of Death. *25 December: Harry receives a Firebolt anonymously. Hermione, fearing that it was sent by Sirius Black and jinxed, turns it into Professor McGonagall, angering Harry. **Harry and Hermione have celebrate Christmas around lunchtime with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, Filch, Derek, a nervous first year, a sullen fifth year Slytherin, and Trelawney. After Hermione tells McGonagall, Harry advises her to go spend the holiday with her family, and Dumbledore takes her home with Fawkes. Harry loses interest in Granger and he abandons his plans to use her due to finding her presence and personality intolerable. Harry announced his intention for this to be his last year on the Quidditch Team. ***Harry mastered his a water elemental powers and continued advancing the ability with study into it's capabilities. Harry went into the Time Chamber to get NEWT-level in DADA and become an Animagus. *Lupin was ill again. 1994 Unknown date *The International Confederation of Wizards' Conference is held in the summer. January (1994) *Shortly after New Year: Rest of students return from holiday break. Harry had become NEWT- level in DADA and Potions. Proficient up to mid-level Alchemy. Granger acted superior to Ron and Harry due to knowing why Lupin was ill, but Harry destroyed that and her arrogance by saying that her intellect was imitative rather than innovative, which enraged her. Harry lost his virginity to Katie Bell. *Night before term started: Wood sought Harry out to discuss his plans for handling the Dementors and obtaining a new broom. *First day of term (Tuesday): Harry has two hours of Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts. *A week after the start of term: Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch Match. *Wood begins five Quidditch practises a week, and Ginny Weasley joins as reserve seeker and is extensively trained by Harry and pushed to her limits. February (1994) *Professor McGongall and Professor Flitwick continue their examination of Harry's Firebolt. *Thursday during fourth week of term: Harry learns of the Dementor's Kiss; Professor McGongall returns the Firebolt; Scabbers go missing, presumably eaten by Crookshanks. *Friday during fourth week of term: Last Gryffindor practise before Match against Ravenclaw; Harry tries Firebolt for first time. *Saturday during fourth week of term, 11 a.m.: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match. **Gryffindors celebrate their win in the common room until 1 a.m. *Sunday during fourth week of term: **Early hours before dawn: Sirius Black enters Harry's shared dorm only to be stunned & taken for interrogation with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Lupin as witnesses. Amelia Bones, and Auror's Shacklebolt and Tonks, arrived at Hogwarts to re-interrogate Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew is captured and interrogated, and Sirius Black is pardoned and awarded compensation. Harry is promised an Order of Merlin, Third Class, and Professor's Flitwick, McGonagall, and Lupin are all awarded it in First Class. Harry began supplying the DMLE with his custom Veritaserum. **Sir Cadogan was fired and the Fat Lady returned to her duties, the danger having passed. *Two days after Black's break-in (Monday or Tuesday): **Harry and Hermione receive Hagrid's invitation to tea and both attend, but Harry tires of Grangers desperate attempts to re-establish their friendship and leaves early. Her popularity was non-existent. *Friday, the week after Black's attack: Around Easter *Hermione hits Nott after Care of Magical Creatures class, missed Cheering Charms in Charms class, and leaves Divination classes forever. Easter Holidays *Students spend the holiday completing homework, Harry finishes homework early and goes back inside the Time Chamber. Week long vacation. Week after Easter Holidays *Tensions run high in lead-up to final Quidditch match with several scuffles breaking out in the halls. Doubled base Grand Sorcerer power and could barely use his Dragon and Thunderbird forms. Needed to double it once more to become a Mage. First weekend after Easter Holidays *Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match. *Gryffindor wins the Inter-House Quidditch Cup for the first time since Charles Weasley was Seeker. June (1994) *3 June (Monday): **Third years take their Transfiguration final exam in the morning. **Third years take their Charms final exam in the afternoon. *4 June (Tuesday): **Third years take their Care of Magical Creatures final exam in the morning. **Third years take their Potions final exam in the afternoon. Harry was informed that he was ready to take his Potions NEWT and begin his Mastery Studies; Harry was given permission to take the test with the seventh-years. Harry took his OWLs in Ancient Runes and Astronomy. Harry donated Wolfsbane Potion to needy werewolves, finally provoking Greyback into threatening him. Harry began plotting Greybacks and his supporters deaths. Harry passed all of his NEWTs and OWLs with ISR=International Standard Ranking, Potions and DADA were both well beyond ISR. *5 June (Wednesday): **At midnight, third years take their Astronomy final exam. **Third years take their History of Magic final exam in the morning. **Third years take their Herbology final exam in the afternoon. *6 June (Thursday): **Third years take their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam in the morning. *7 June: Remus Lupin resigns as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts after his werewolf status is exposed. *Harry arranges for several Quidditch Teams to let Oliver Wood audition, but informed them to not give him any further special treatment. *June 21st: Wizengamot meeting: Harry unveils the re-written Muggle Protection Act and his own Protected Minority Act. 12 Grimmauld place fully cleaned and ready to live in, Sirius has it redecorated by house-elves. Harry recovered the Locket Horcrux and took it to Salazar to be dealt with, and became NEWT-level in several more classes through a ritual. Both acts passed and Umbridge was taken into DMLE custody and would eventually be sentenced to life in Azkaban. Sirius Black was awarded 2.4m Galleons in compensation from the Ministry. Awarded 90% of House Crouch's assets and several properties, but Bartemius Crouch Declares Blood Feud on Houses Potter and Black and duels Harry Potter, who quickly defeated him with two spells. House Black had it's value doubled and amassed 5 votes. Dolores Umbridge thrown the Veil. *June 27th: International Mage Guild meeting, crashed by Albus Dumbledore seeking teachers for Harry Potter's Storm Elemental powers, unwittingly drawing their attention to Harry Potter and his actions. Nicolas Flamel agrees to teach Harry to control his Fire Elemental powers and arrange for knowledge to aid him as a Storm Elemental. Nicolas Flamel begins to suspect the true heritage of Harry Potter. The Blacks, Tonks', Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin have dinner. All are invited to Quidditch World Cup final and all accept. Harry Potter continues flirting with Nymphadora Tonks. Albus Dumbledore informs Harry of Nicolas Flamel's intention to train Harry, and of his interest in recruiting him into the International Mage Guild. Harry learns that Dumbledore, Alexander Greengrass, Augusta Longbottom, and most of the IMG knew of his Storm Elemental powers. July (1994) 31st July: Harry Potter's birthday. August (1994) *16 August (Saturday): Harry awakens from a vision in which he saw Lord Voldemort murder Frank Bryce. He consulted Salazar for a possible explanation and Salazar began suspecting that Harry was a Horcrux. Harry had studied House Slytherin's family magic and was planning to study House Potter's family magic. *18 August (Monday): The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Harry tricked Nymphadora Tonks into kissing him, which they both enjoyed. Harry made massive amounts of money by betting (secretly with the aid the Council of Harry Potter's.) Harry opened up discussions to invest in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *31 August (Sunday): Harry prepares to return to Hogwarts. Studied House Potter's family magic and became quite proficient at it. Mastered Dark Arts and Blood Magic (As of the 1500's magic) and his OWL and NEWT results were published: ISR in Ancient Runes, Highest grade in twenty years in Astronomy, and "Well-beyond ISR, Mastery-level work" in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Had falling out with Sirius Black over his refusal to let him study the Black family magic. Harry explored Camelot and Avalon and took knowledge of Ancient Magic from Camelot, and aided Morgana le Fay in her return to physical form and had sex with her for most of the night. September (1994) *1 September (Monday): During the early morning, Amos Diggory calls on Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody after a disturbance at his house. Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Moody), who has abducted Moody, claims he has been attacked by burglars. Harry converses with Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan about their holiday's. Told off several Slytherin students and humiliated them. Headmistress Longbottom announces rules against bigotry, slurs, and bullying and reveals the sacking of Rubeus Hagrid from his position of Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Professor Williams is announced to be the History of Magic teacher. Triwizard Tournament announced and students were strongly warned against entering. *2 September (Monday): The Fourth years have Herbology, where they learn about Bubotubers. They also have Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination, where they start Astrology. The Daily Prophet publishes Rita Skeeter's article about Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. Ronald Weasley repeats his third-year. *5 September (Thursday): **Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses and is placed on probation for lying about his lesson plans. He is told that if he uses them on students, as planned, then he will be thrown into Azkaban. **Hermione Granger founds the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Hogwarts cleaned up and repaired, Muggle Art and Music no longer offered as electives. Muggle Studies curriculum planned to be revamped with a new teacher. Ministry gave up more power over Hogwarts to Harry Potter. Dumbledore's public approval heavily damaged by Rita Skeeter, on Harry Potters orders. *September 7th: **Business discussions with Fred and George Weasley to invest in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They discuss future takeovers of rivals, Harry suggests other means of profit, and invests 5000 Galleons. Contracts were signed and sealed and sent to Gringotts, and eventually the Ministry; after the Twins turned seventeen. Harry meets the Flamels and they plan his training and Nicolas considers teaching him more extensively after Fire Elemental training. Harry bound the magic of Hermione Granger and then Obliviated her of all knowledge of magic and it's users, secretly casting a spell to cause magic to leave her "core". Hermione Granger was then expelled from Hogwarts and her entire family Obliviated; all magical objects were confiscated from Granger, with Harry keeping her wand as trophy. October (1994) *c. 23 October: Notice was posted of the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. *30 October (Friday): Mastered Mid-level Alchemy under Salazar's guidance in Time Compression. Mastered Fire Elemental powers. Harry was close to receiving his Potions Mastery. **The Great Hall was decorated with enormous silk banners. **The delegations from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived about 6 o'clock. *31 October (Saturday): The Goblet of Fire selects the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in centuries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the scheming of Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Alastor Moody, Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion. Harry progressed further in wandless magic and both Flamels were fond of him. Harry threatens Bagman, offers to sleep with Fleur Delacour, dismembers Ron Weasley for his attack on him, and sics the Daily Prophet on his enemies. November (1994) *1 November (Sunday): Harry spends the day training under Time Compression and sacrifices the Horcrux in his forehead to take Voldemorts knowledge, skill, experience, and several ritual benefits; without the negatives. Harry considers abusing the Time Chamber to rapidly power himself up, but is limited by power constraints. Four Horcruxes destroyed. http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Riddle#Magical_abilities_and_skills After exiting Time Compression, Harry undid the defiling of Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem and kept it for himself to study. Ascended to Mage status and surpassed the combined power of the other champions. *2 November (Monday): Students react to Harry as Hogwart's second champion. Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry Potter wiped out Houses Smith, Parkinson, and House Macmillan paid a massive fine. House Abbott consented to betrothing Hannah Abbott to Neville Longbottom. Harry amassed an astounding 25 Votes. 5 Horcruxes dealt with. 60% until T-2 Mage status. *13 November (Friday): Garrick Ollivander presided over the Wand weighing ceremony during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had been training relentlessly and was improving by leaps and bounds. Harry made inappropriate jokes the entire time. Mastered Alchemy; surpassed Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort in wandless magic; had the equivalent of several masteries. Harry and Fleur begin flirting with each other. *22 November (Sunday): Harry had discovered that dragons were the first task. *23 November (Monday): Harry tells Cedric Diggory that the first task involves dragons, due to him being the only one ignorant of them. Harry got 42 points from the task. *24 November (Tuesday): **The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. **Cedric Diggory uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He is burned, but retrieves the egg and passes. Harry pulls the golden egg to him with telekinesis. There is a party in Gryffindor Tower, but Harry wasn't present. December (1994) *Thursday: Professor McGonagall made the announcement of The Yule Ball at the end of Transfiguration class. *The last week of term: Increasingly boisterous as the Yule Ball approached. *Wednesday: Flitwick lets students play games as they were obviously destracted. *Thursday: The password to the Gryffindor common room is changed to "Fairy Lights". *Friday, last day of term: **Slughorn tests his fourth years on poison antidotes. **Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball, only to learn she is going with Cedric Diggory. He later asks Fleur Delacour, who agrees to go with him. *21st December: Winter Solstice meeting of the Wizengamot. Harry had taken his OWLs/NEWTs and surpassed Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick. Attained Potions Mastery after inventing an incredible Strength Potion, and began undertaking his DADA and Charms Mastery with rapid progress and Time Chamber training to speed it up further. Better at controlling storms, and began draining power from ley-lines once a month to speed up power growth to surpass Dumbles. 45% from T-2 Mage Status. Harry leaves the Light Faction and insults the Light. He joins the Grey Faction and they begin plotting to bolster the factions power further to finally get the amendment passed. *25 December: The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Ron Weasley cries in his room like a girl. Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour have intense sex for hours and become a couple. *26 December: International Mage Guild meeting: Hadrian Potter, Fleur Delacour, and Alexys Megalos II, are all inducted into the Mage Guild. Harry claims Camelot as his seat of power. The Guild plans to combat trouble in South America, and Harry contributes greatly to that. Given amulet to symbolize his membership to the Mage Guild. 1995 January (1995) *c. 4 January: Rita Skeeter's article exposing Rubeus Hagrid as a half-giant isn't published in The Daily Prophet. 20% from T-2 Mage Status. *Saturday in mid-January: Hogsmeade visit where Ludovic Bagman offers to help Harry with the golden egg, but is quickly rejected and threatened with Blood Feud for interfering. January 25th: Bolsters power by a further ten percent. February (1995) 22 February (Monday): Bolsters power by a further ten percent. T-2 Mage status. 24 February (Wednesday): The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cedric Diggory uses a Bubble-Head Charm to breathe underwater. He completes the task. Harry uses Magic Sense to locate the hostages first and retrieve his. Total 92 points. March (1995) 25-30th: Bolsters power by a further ten percent. April (1995) 1st April: Fred and George Weasley turn seventeen and formally begin their company, Arthur Weasley is informed of the business they started and keeps it from Molly. 25-30th: Bolsters power by a further ten percent. Total 20%. May (1995) 25-30th: Bolsters power by a further ten percent. Total 30%. June (1995) *21st June: Summer Solstice Wizengamot meeting. Bolsters power by a further ten percent. Total 40%. Alexander Greengrass becomes Chief Warlock, Theodore Nott challenges Harry Potter to an Honor Duel and is quickly killed. Albus Dumbledore removed as Chief Warlock, the Amendment to the Azkaban Charter fails by one vote. Morgana le Fay reveals her continued existence to the world and rejects the Light and Dark Factions. 35% from T-3 Mage status. *24th June: Last day of exams. *The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Harry Potter was securely in first place, and upon seizing the Triwizard Cup, and was transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard. Harry briefly duels Pettigrew, castrating him and ripping out all of his finger and toenails, teeth, and one eye and all of his body hair, which was burned. Nagini restrained Harry from behind without biting him. After Peter Pettigrew recovers from the pain, he performs a ritual to return Lord Voldemort to physical form. *Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort have their first duel, where Harry defeats Tom outright. He destroyed the graves of the Riddle's, takes Tom's wand, and Pettigrew as a prisoner, both were to serve as evidence. Augusta Longbottom announced the return of Voldemort and organized an interrogation for Pettigrew and Crouch, Fudge refuses to admit that Voldemort had returned and Harry threatens him and they become enemies. Harry insults Dumbledore and takes the Elder Wand by force. *Albus Dumbledore reconstitutes the Order of the Phoenix. *Igor Karkaroff fled when his Dark Mark burned. *Barty Crouch Jr is exposed as having posed as Alastor Moody, murdered his father, and having tampered with the Triwizard Tournament. He is taken prisoner by House Longbottom for torture. Peter Pettigrew suffers the same fate. *Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. *The Second Wizarding War unofficially begins. July 1995 *1 July: End of term. **First week of July: Percy Weasley has a row with his father about being promoted as Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge. Percy severs all ties with his family. Voldemort moves into Nott Manor and Harry destroys the Ring Horcrux and collects the second Hallow, and leaving Tom with one horcrux remaining. His trap eventually catches Dumbledore and shortens his life. *Fudge attempts revenge against Harry, committing several crimes in the process and is killed. *Harry ascends to T-1 Archmage status from the excess energy from Hallows. After viewing the memory of Harry Potter's duel with Voldemort, the Wizarding World accepts his return as a reality and Harry protects his allies: Placing the entire Grey Faction under the Fidelius Charm, as well as several allies and friends. *Early July: Neville Longbottom begins training intensely to join the Mage Guild, using his friend Harry's advice, and employs tutors in DADA. *Late July: **Bolsters power by a further ten percent. Total 10%. August (1995) *31 August (Saturday): Bolsters power by a further ten percent. Total 20%. **Sturgis Podmore was arrested for trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. **Fay Dunbar and Harry Potter received notice that they are Prefects for Gryffindor house. Hermione Granger was infuriated by being rejected for the position and threw a tantrum that saw her returned to her family. **Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini received notice that they are Prefects for Slytherin House. **Ernest Macmillan and Hannah Abbott received notice that they are Prefects for Hufflepuff House. **Anthony Goldstein & Padma Patil received notice that they are Prefects for Ravenclaw House. September (1995) *1 September (Sunday): Students return on the Hogwarts Express; Harry meets Luna Lovegood and sees Thestrals for the first time. *2 September (Monday): Harry continues his studies *3 September (Tuesday): **Double Charms followed by double Transfiguration, lunch, and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, where they study Bowtruckles. *6 September (Friday): **Griffindors hold Keeper tryouts. *7 September (Saturday): **Daily Prophet reports on the trial of Sturgis Podmore for trespass at the British Ministry of Magic on 31 August. Late September: Bolsters power by a further ten percent. 30% Total, October (1995) Late September: Bolsters power by a further ten percent. 40% Total, November (1995) Late September: Bolsters power by a further ten percent. 50% Total, December (1995) *That night well after midnight, Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries, and killed. *25 December: Neville and Augusta Longbottom visit Alice and Frank Longbottom in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 1996 June (1996) *June 18th: Tier-two Archmage. C12. Harry defeats Tom and the Death Eaters, and his supporters were wiped out by Harry's allies. ----------------------- Notes MOST OF POT WEALTH, COMES FROM PEVERELL DOWRY. WHAT LILY/JAMES DID TO HARRY IS A VIOLATION OF THE PRESERVATION OF FAMILY LEGACY PART OF MARRIAGE CONTRACT. GIVING A HALLOW TO AN OUTSIDER IS ALSO A VIOLATION, WITH MASSIVE PENALTIES. 30M GALLS IN PENALTIES. 5m galls spent by potters. Can reclaim priceless peverell artifacts. Heads of Noble houses can disown descendants and family, blocking them from family magicks. The more family magick they had access to, the more they weaken. They can lose innate talents and essentially lose skill levels. harvest and sell basilisk and kill acromantula and sale venom and store in stasis parts of body for wand making. use parts to create wands. Google where to find base metals; IE Copper, Tin, lead, zinc Make Philosopher's Stone, (or say one was already made.) Maybe wipeout order of phoenix Betted on Ireland and made a lot of galleons and Krum. 100k https://www.timeanddate.com/date/duration.html **Invest in the internet, ebay 1995, Facebook 05, Dell Computer Corp, EMC Corp., Microsoft Corp., Solectron, Clear Channel Communications Inc., Apple Inc. in the 90s buy and hold strategies. Buy Google. reinvest in companies after prices crash April 1992 investments: Astronics, sell in 07 Celgene, good up to 2012 Biogen Idec, doubles after 2010 Diodes, sell 2012 Oracle, sell at peak of $45 in 2000 Qualcomm, sell at peak of 75$ in 2000 EMC Corporation, sell in 2000 invest in theGlobe.com in 97, provide all funding in exchange for one million shares, cost not exceeding $30 mill, make 90mil --sold off story, sold but wasn't mentioned. Invest in yahoo venture capital in 95, buy up shares till it's 100$, then sale. 470$ -- 1,880,000,000 -billion -- 4m shares Buy up Amazon stock at IPO, all I can- all 3m shares. has an all time high of 2k in future before falling to record level of cyber attacks. Feb 1996 investments- buy Keurig Green Mountain at 70 cents, sell in feb 2016. -Gilead Sciences: $1.10 in feb 96, sale feb 11 2016 -Balchem: $1.09 feb 96, sale in feb 2016 for $61.** -------------- http://www.infernaldreams.com/names/Europe/Medieval/England.htm http://www.babycentre.co.uk/a25005337/baby-names-inspired-by-the-solar-system https://www.reddit.com/r/harrypotter/comments/4486n1/so_how_rich_was_actually_harry_potter_i_ did_some/ http://www.therichest.com/rich-list/the-5-richest-hogwarts-graduates/ **********WEALTH FOR OTHER HP STORIES: Islands where creatures are wisely raised for potions, rituals, wandlore ingredients. Emphasis on maximum results, but not at the cost of endangered species. RESEARCH Farms, for potions ingredients. Dragon Sanctuaries x2, dragons routinely donate blood. (Drag Blood is 12gals each). 3WKS Occamy preserves, which produce large amounts of egg shells to be melted down. Island with Re'em on it, compelled to donate safe amounts of blood every three weeks. Farms 4 Roses (oil & thorns farmed 8 and 3 Gals EA), Valerian Sprigs (1Gal), Lavender (1Gal), Peppermint (3Gals), Shrivelfig farm in Ethiopia (3Gals), Knotgrass (5Gals), Jobberknoll sanctuary: feathers 5 Gals each. Illegal Acromantula Farm, established by HPs grandfather. Caerleon Wales, (Camelot) Avalon, An unplottable Island in the Hebrides near Islay and somewhat smaller. *100% Daily Prophet *100% Obscurus Books *100% Little Red Books *100% Whizz Hard Books *85% Flourish and Blotts (Partly through Houses Potter, Peverell, **Flourish & Blotts Publishers *100% ML Press *70% Leaky Cauldron *25% Gambol and Japes *35% Zonko's Joke Shop *95% Witch Weekly *100% Spella Weekly *70% Witch Holiday? Magazine *49% Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *78% English National Quidditch team. (85% After 1994 QWC) *92% Irish National Quidditch team *80% Welsh National Quidditch team (85% after 1994 QWC) *90% Holyhead Harpies *85% Caerphilly Catapults *95% Appleby Arrows *90% Puddlemere United *95% Ballycastle Bats *100 Montrose Magpies *85% Scottish National Quidditch team (92% after 1994 QWC) *100% GalloLoans (Fleamont founded and funded it; Crabbes, Goyles, and Weasley's indebted.) *100% Luca Books *100% Grunnings (Bought at Harry's command for leverage) *40% Nimbus Racing Broom Company *35% Cleansweep Broom Company *25% Comet Trading Company *50% Firebolt Broom Company (Chief investor) Spy Network: Uses Portraits, ghosts, house-elves, ambitious people as informants, and Hogwarts itself for his information gathering. Humans rendered unnecessary for Hogwarts spying. Ring of King Solomon; Can command demons and Jinn, the winds, birds and beasts, earth and water. Marid can grant wishes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seal_of_Solomon http://www.professorsolomon.com/ringofsolomon.html Titles *Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt (Absorbed into House Slytherin). Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor *Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of le Fay **Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys (Controlled by House le Fay, but kept separate for political reasons.) Noble House of Malfoy and its assets absorbed. House Black Assets *43m Galleons. *MISC gems and gold objects *Goblin silver objects. *Hundreds of magical artifacts. *12 Grimmauld Place *Black Manor *Black Castle *35% Borgin and Burkes *24% The Coffin House *49% The White Wyvern *10% Nimbus Racing Broom Company *25% Cleansweep Broom Company *20% Comet Trading Company *24% English National Quidditch team *22% Welsh National Quidditch team *25% Caerphilly Catapults *27% Leaky Cauldron *10% Flourish and Blotts Category:Timelines